The Toomyx Incident
'''The Toomyx Incident '''was an event in which most active members of the Lounge of Lunatics were kicked from the server. Background Toomyx was often the target of Foster Kia's jokes, a fellow user which Toomyx disliked greatly. During mid-2018, Toomyx made changes to his behavior, responding more bluntly and/or rudely to fellow members, especially Foster. On August 4th, he explained, in #fosters-inner-circle, the reason behind this; in his own words: "When nearly everyone in a server like this is an ass, I'll be an ass too. I'm never going to get along with them, so I join them". Despite Foster and Platinum's attempts to stop this, Toomyx insisted that "users of the Lounge chose to be an ass, so I'll continue to treat them like one", stating he did it for the sake of retaliation. As promised, this demeanor did not stop during his stay in the server. At some point, Foster and his brother, MeinKraft2397, reacted with the eggplant emoji to several posts in the Emoji Adventure, which was considerably inactive at the time. On August 20th, Brezaa blocked Toomyx during a voice chat session, yet continued to read his messages. A two-hour-long argument ensues, in which Brezaa's article in the old Wiki was deleted, with Brezaa supposedly being banned from the Wiki too. Later on, Toomyx went to sleep, only to leave the server the next morning, because he was "done doing stuff for the server and left for a funi joke eck d". Few users subsequently pinged his alt account, The Surveyor, to no avail. Incident On September 5th, starting at 8:57 AM EST, Toomyx went on his alt account, The Surveyor, and cancelled the then-WIP "PlatBass card game". Foster reacted to the post where he cancelled the card game with a sobbing emoji, which Toomyx called "pissing on the grave with a sarcastic emoji". Minutes later, he banned the members he didn't like, in the following order: Foster Kia, Ushanka, Fat Luigi, Kid and his alt account, Jesus, and Cheeki. He then removed Foster's article on the old Wiki, which was rewritten hours later. Afterwards, he created an invite link for unknown reasons, and banned himself from the server. Minutes later, Emaulligu deleted the invite link. Aftermath At 3:06 PM EST, PlatinumBass explained the situation and sent an invite link in a group DM to all members who were banned during the day. Later, when asked if Toomyx would be reinvited, Platinum said he'd "need a novel's worth of apologies" to be reinvited. PlatinumBass mentioned that the group would enter a new era he called the "Post-Toomyx Era", and refuses to delete his channel and role for the time being, hiding his channel from the list. Almost a year later, on August 13th 2019, Toomyx added PlatinumBass to his friends list once again, and apologized to PlatinumBass in DMs. Although not a "novel's worth of apologies" as Plat stated, Platinum and some members of the Lounge accepted his apology. He had acknowledged he was an asshat to the Lounge's members. When asked if he wanted to rejoin the Lounge at any moment, Toomyx said he made it clear he would not rejoin the Lounge. Reactions Later on, Platinum asked the Lounge members for their thoughts on his apology. Toomyx apologized to Foster for his actions, which caused Foster to be really confused on what to do, as he was mixed between "the human in him wanting to forgive him so much, but the thinker in him thinks he can't", after which he asked Plat to do him a favor, but decided to DM him instead. It's assumed he accepted Toomyx's apology, and prayed that he (Toomyx) really meant him, simply because he wanted to believe him so much. Mein said to the other members to "tell him to eat a cock and ignore him". Michi thinks the whole incident is something that can be "put back in the past and the Lounge can all walk forward with more experience", adding that it feels best to move on. Buddermon was skeptic about the apology and Toomyx's possible return to the Lounge, asking himself how he would include himself in conversations, bringing up the "Thanos Penis" thing and newer jokes, saying that Toomyx might consider these incredibly childish and leave again. However, he said "What kind of people would we be if we didn't give him another chance?". He said he would try not to antagonize Toomyx if he ever came back. Lemon, a relatively new member to the Lounge, commented that Platinum should double-check if it is a true apology or not, because "for all he knows it may just be a fake or temporary guilt, just to come back and do the same all over again". PlatinumBass sincerely accepted his apology, and also his thanks for "being a great friend with tolerability never seen before on this planet". Platinum said that everyone deserves compassion, having done bad choices or not. Ushanka, when asked by Michi about his thoughts, said that this was a welcome change and forgave Toomyx, jokingly asking Michi if Toomyx would ever forget his shitposting. However, he added that the Lounge should be wary and try not to let the incident happen again, saying "Forgive your enemies, but remember their names". PlatinumBass said that Ushanka's views "180'd". Snake simply commented that maybe Toomyx was making Plat feel bad about him. He also told Platinum to tell Toomyx to buy Yakuza Zero. Weeb. Emaulligu said that all of this was unexpected. His opinion on the apology is currently unknown. Category:Events